Data centers are typically facilities for housing electronic equipment. Traditionally, these facilities often have a large footprint due to the various components necessary for maintaining the facilities, including cooling equipment. Monitoring, optimizing and controlling a data center and/or data center infrastructure assets is typically performed manually without considering multiple aspects of the data center. For example, managing the data center infrastructure (e.g., cooling, power distribution, etc.) is typically done without considering the utilization of servers within the data center. Similarly, management of the servers (and application running on the servers) is typically ignorant of the underlying data center infrastructure.